La Primera Navidad
by Alice Chokiiz
Summary: Es noche buena, Edward y Bella harán lo posible por hacer de esta navidad la mejor para su hija Renesmee. "ONESHOT"


**La Primera Navidad**

***One Shot***

**By Alice Chokiiz**

* * *

**Declaro:**

**#Los personajes de la SAGA CREPUSCULO le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**#Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tomar mi historia prestada, publicada o robada. Los plagios seran denunciados y buscados hasta acabar con ellos.**

**#Historia apta para todas las edades. El tema incluye romance, algo de humor y convivencia en familia y amigos.**

* * *

•••

Era veinticuatro de diciembre por la mañana, el rayo de luz del amanecer choco contra la perfecta piel de Bella mientras se subía el pantalón. Observo anonada su piel resplandeciente como mil diamantes incrustados. Era un amanecer único. Las nubes tapaban el perfecto cielo azul, sin embargo, el rayo del sol era de un tono amarillo blanquizco gracias a los copos de nieve que caían.

—Buenos días señora Cullen. —Susurro Edward en el oído de su esposa. Era sorprendente que a Bella aun le costara trabajo acostumbrarse a su nuevo apellido.

Ella volteo para plantarle un beso en esos entre abiertos labios carnosos, y antes de que ambos perdieran el control, un puño tímido toco la puerta de su cuarto. Ambos rieron entre dientes.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, recibieron la sonrisa del regalo de los dioses. La pequeña híbrida, Renesmee Cullen, llevaba puesto unos mallones morados, falda café claro, una blusa femenina rosa oscuro y sus cabellos cobrizos recogidos en una media coleta. Después de un año de edad, lucia como un niña normal de cinco o siete años. Alzo sus manos hacia arriba y su padre la cargo con animo mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. La híbrida se entretuvo subiendo y bajando el siper de la sudadera de su padre. Bella a velocidad vampirica, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle comida humana a su pequeña.

Sirvió sus hotcakes con miel de abeja y ambos se sentaron a observar a su hija comer. Nessie se chupaba sus delicados dedos cada vez que se le llenaban de miel. Tomo su vaso con leche con chocolate y sonrió.

—¿Que haremos hoy para noche buena? —Pregunto inesperadamente.

Edward y Bella no tenían planeado algo para navidad. La vez pasada, la pasaron en casa del abuelo Charlie junto con Sue y las dos jaurías. En esos espantosos tiempos de donde los Vulturis los asechaban con la amenaza que ponía en riesgo la vida de su pequeña.

—No sabemos, veremos. —Contesto al fin Edward. La híbrida frunció el ceño.

—¿Jamas festejan navidad? —La curiosidad brillaba en sus ojitos cafés.

—Los vampiros no tanto. —Respondió Bella.

—Le preguntare al abuelo Carliste o a la abuela Esme. —Concluyo la híbrida mientras se colocaba un morral con cosas que ella usaba diariamente.

Los Cullen Swan se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron a casa del resto de los integrantes de la familia.

Cuando llegaron, Renesmee llego directamente con Esme.

—Abuela Esme, ¿donde pasaran noche buena? —Pregunto la híbrida. Esme sonrió.

—No sabemos linda, no acostumbramos a festejar.

Nessie se mordió el labio frustrada. ¿Acaso ahí nadie se divertía? Bueno, si se divertían, con las babosadas del tío Emmett, pero nada mas. La pareja de vampiros mas famosa del momento observo a su hija salir de casa sentándose en los escalones, coloco sus manitas en su rostro rosado hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Sus padres no tenían planes, si hubiera sido por ellos, se colarían como invitados en casa de Charlie. Pero el abuelo, recién casado con Sue, se fue a Londres en un viaje pagado por los mismos Cullen, y por el cual, lo único que recibirían ellos de navidad por su parte, seria una llamada.

A lo lejos entre los arbolés, el lobito favorito, Jacob Black llego directamente como todos los días a recibir el teatral abrazo del objeto de su impronta. Pero Nessie estaba tan preocupada en que la navidad no se hiciera, que ni se percato de que el llego.

Bella miro a su esposo con preocupación. Su hija siempre era alguien que irradiaba energía y felicidad, pero hoy no era así.

—Debemos hacer algo. —Susurro Bella mientras observaba como Jacob le preguntaba lo que le sucedía a Renesmee.

—Podemos invitar a gente a su casa. —Interrumpió Alice la platica de los padres preocupados. —Será divertido.

—¿En mi casa? —Pregunto Edward.

—Claro, invitamos a las manadas, de hecho, el clan Denali vendrá de visita.

—¡Si! —Grito Nessie cuando escucho la platica interesante entre su mami y su tía.

**.**

**.**

Aun que no lo habían esperado. Edward y Bella aceptaron ser los anfitriones en su casa para el gran convivió. Jacob invito a su manada y a la de Sam, y todos gustosos aceptaron cooperar. Mientras que Rosalie invito al clan Denali para que llegaran directamente a casa de los Cullen Swan.

Alice como siempre, estuvo arriba abajo acomodando, arreglando, y Nessie como su sombra.

Pusieron el tradicional árbol con los foquitos de colores, adornos colgantes y la gran estrella dorada. Botitas rojas con los nombres de los integrantes de la familia. Bastones de azúcar, gorritos de navidad... Uff, Alice la hiperactiva jamas iba a acabar con su obsesión por los arreglos.

Mientras tanto, Esme y Bella se ayudaron entre si para preparar los bocadillos típicos, como el pavo, pollo, ensalada, puré entre otras.

Esa fue realmente una tarde de locos.

**.**

**.**

Edward, Emmett y Jasper viajaban a Port Angeles para comprar regalos y luego irían por Carliste para avisarle del nuevo plan navideño. Se estacionaron frente a una juguetería y dudaron un momento.

—¿Crees que a Nessie le gusten las muñecas? —Pregunto Emmett incrédulo. —No se, siento que cuando veo una barbie rubia, me acuerdo de mi Rose.

—Y mientras no vea un duende de peluche, no sentiré la mirada de Alice.

—Que infantiles. —Dijo Edward mientras tomaba una decisión correcta. ¿Que le compraría a su hija y a Bella?

**.**

**.**

La tarde llego. Los lobos descendieron a la cabaña mágica de Edward y Bella, recibidos por la dulce sonrisa de Nessie. Fueron Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, incluso Claire que fue encargada por Emily; Paul, Rachel, Billy, Seth, Leah, y los Cullen.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, al menos para los lobos y la híbrida. Renesmee se sentó en las piernas de Jake mientras le contaba llena de gracia su ideas. Y como buen protector de su impronta, Jake escucho cada detalle que salia de los labios de la híbrida.

Edward y Bella estaban tomados de la mano disfrutando la alegría de su hija, ya que ella había sido la razón para hacer esta fiesta. Ella era su mundo, y como buenos padres, le concedían cada deseo. La amaban y por eso estaban allí.

Luego llego el clan Denali: Eleazar y Carmen saludaron a todo mundo. Eleazar estaba tan interesado en la potencia de los metamorfos que tubo una larga charla con la manada, cosa que hacia interesante la unión de vampiros y hombres lobo. Tanya llego directamente a abrazar a Edward, pero claro, ¿quien la culpa? Eso provoco un leve rechinido de dientes de parte de Bella. Pero las intenciones de Tanya no eran malas, saludaba como cualquier otra vez. En cambio, Kate y Garret estuvieron tomados de la mano como la gran pareja épica que eran. Garret sorprendió a los integrantes del clan Cullen por el cambio radical de sus ojos que pasaron del tenebroso escarlata a un dorado hermoso y fascinante. Nadie comento de Irina, que en paz descansaba, ya que las hermanas Denali aun hacían lo posible por saciar su dolor con nuevos caminos.

Muchos se pusieron a bailar, a jugar, a platicar... Fue una de las mejores convivencias que los Cullen hayan tenido.

Jamas habían tenido navidad, hasta que llego Bella, y luego Renesmee. El cambio total de sus vidas era bueno. La lealtad con los lobos había mejorado gracias a la valentía de Bella, que los había unido, y a la gracia de Nessie, que se había llevado el corazón del heredero de Ephraim Black.

Renesmee y Claire se pusieron a jugar en la grande habitación dulce de Nessie, fundiéndose en su propio mundo. Mientras que Quil y Jacob las observaban divertidos como si fuera la mas placentera película del planeta.

—Hora de servir copas. —Dijo Alice.

Los vampiros pensaron que no tomarían ningún tipo de alcohol, pero estaban equivocados. Alice saco un embase con liquido rojo: sangre de oso mezclado con león. Mientras que para los lobos vino. El duende sirvió las bebidas con expresión divertida. Entrego los vasos a los vampiros y lobos y dio un brindis.

—Por nuestra unión llena de paz y armonía. —Dijo y todos brindaron.

**.**

**.**

La noche paso, la diversión no acabo. Llego la hora de los regalos, que Claire y Nessie recibieron en especial.

Entre todos se intercambiaron los obsequios, muchos murmullos de gracias y te quieros se hicieron coro.

Edward saco su regalo al mismo tiempo que Bella.

—Feliz Navidad. —Dijo Edward y le dio a su amada esposa unas llaves en una cajita.

—¿Que? —Pregunto Bella.

—Siempre me doy cuenta de lo cuanto que te irrita tu ferrari, por eso decidí regresarte al pasado. Iremos por el mañana.

—Oh Edward... ¡Mi monovolumen anticuado! —Grito Bella por la emoción. Todos se le quedaron viendo ya que la Bella común, era el grinch en persona con los regalos. —Pero bueno, yo... Te entrego esto. —Bella saco una cajita plateada con rojo. Era un cofre elegante. Edward lo abrió lleno de curiosidad y sonrió por el detalle. Al rededor había papelitos amarillos con frases que ambos se habían dicho durante el rango de tiempo desde que se han conocido. Y en medio, un frasco que contenía gel rojo con olor dulce y floral, en medio decía _la tua cantante._ Acordándose de lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de la sangre de su Bella. Edward beso la frente de su esposa y le acaricio la mejilla.

Renesmee llego a interrumpir con su sonrisa enorme. Edward saco una libretita morada que decía Nessie's Diary. Ella sonrió y abrazo a su padre. Edward sabia que con el crecimiento acelerado que tenia, era justo que narrara sus pensamientos en una libretita. Se prometio a si mismo comprale mas cuando la necesitara. En cambio, Bella también le dio un cofre, solo que era rosa, con peluchito arriba y adornos brillantes de plata. La cajita contenía accesorios que tanto le gustaban, y atrás tenia grabado el nombre de Renesmee y abajo la frase que las unía. _Plus que ma prope vie._

Renesmee recibió varios regalos de parte de todos. Jacob le dio como toque final un peluche curioso del monstruo de lago Ness haciendo que Bella tuviera su rostro con la expresión de... Mejor ni decir. Ah, pero a Renesmee le encanto el peluche del dinosaurio marino.

**.**

**.**

Todos se fueron después del gran abrazo. Dieron las gracias por la magnifica noche que pasaron. Edward y Bella recostaron a su hija en su cama de cobijas blancas y olorosas a miel. La híbrida abrazaba fuertemente su peluche de Ness, ella sonrió mientras dormía.

La pareja se fue a su habitación para comenzar una de sus típicas noches llenas de acción. Dándose besos y caricias mientras el anochecer cubría sus cuerpos encendidos por la lujuria. Se miraron a lo ojos y se dejaron llevar, ya que otro de los regalos de navidad, estaban a punto de entregarse, ¿quieren que les diga que fue? Mejor no, y dejemos a estos tortolos pasar una noche muy buena.

**Fin**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad n.n**

* * *

**Hola a todos los que leyeron el fic. Este fue un reto, hacia mucho que deseaba escribir un fic navideño.**

**Mmm... Espero que la pasen bien con su familia y amigos, recuerden la navidad es una de las mejore fechas para convivir en familia.**

**El veinticuatro de diciembre es el dia mundial de las Twiligthers n.n tampoco lo olvidemos.**

**Este dulce fanfic se merece Reviews?**

**Chokiiz les desea una feliz navidad.**

**n.n**


End file.
